Three Children and an Entomologist
by Penguin Chicky
Summary: Grissom is forced to become a full time dad when Sara is forced on bed rest. How will he cope with his three children and the world's most stupid dog? GSR and BrassCat please R&R. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Hope you all enjoy! I am writing another angst story at the moment but wanted to do this one first as it is a bit of fun. Also the last two stories I have written have been from Sara's point of view so I decided to mix things up and write from Grissom's.

The story is ... Grissom is forced to be a full-time dad when Sara is forced on full time bed rest after going into premature labor with their forth child. I though this would be fun as Grissom who has left most of the day to day stuff to Sara is now forced to take on that role.

Please read and review with suggestions of what the kids could get up to when Mom is away!!!

Disclaimers ... I own nothing CBS and all the rest of those guys do ... I also do not own Barbie or Action Man or Finding Nemo.

GSR all the way with a lot of BrassCat thrown in.

--------------------------------------------------

Grissom smiled as he saw his six-year-old son Edward or Teddy, as everyone called him, he was wearing his bugs are my friends tee-shirt.

Having three children was a challenge but at least one of his children took after him.

Hearing screaming coming from behind him Grissom turned around to see his three-year-old twin girls Sophie and Lucy along with best friend Emma chase their cute but incredibly stupid black lab-cross around the yard.

Amazed that two girls could look so similar he frowned to himself as he saw they were going still going through the 'twin stage' as he liked to call it.

Like their brother the twins had inherited their mother's hair color but had deep blue eyes their father.

Although the girls were identical Grissom and Sara made the conscious decision when they were born to dress them differently to help give them a chance to create their own unique personalities.

Everything was going fine until six months ago when one day at breakfast he walked downstairs and saw Sophie and Lucy dressed the same.

Although he and Sara had tried everything in their power to stop them from dressing the same the crying and screaming was too much to bear.

Seeing Emma meant that Jim and Catherine had finally arrived.

Walking over to greet his long time friends and co-workers he looked down at the Brass's latest creation - James their three-month-old-son.

Jim, smiling down at the girls as they continued to scream with laughter while running around the yard, turned to Grissom knowing his feelings.

"Gosh their cute, and matching outfits," he laughed as he saw Grissom's expression.

Replying sarcastically Grissom looked over at his girls, "yeah it looks like a pink monster threw up on them."

Laughing at his remark Jim patted Grissom on the back before adding, "Well at least it's only dressing the same in only pink, wait until their teenagers."

Nodding his head Grissom remembered the latest news about Ellie.

Both Catherine and Jim had tried to help his daughter but were at a loss after she became addicted to heroin.

Lindsey, however, was flourishing. After graduating from high school early she had just finished her first semester of college and much to everyone's surprise chose to live at home to stay close to her new siblings.

Scanning the back yard for Sara he saw her walk out the patio door bringing salads meaning it was time for him to light up the barbecue.

--

Walking into their bedroom and laying down on their bed Grissom closed his eyes and made his ears strain to hear any movements coming from the two other bed rooms.

Hearing only water going down the sink he started talking to Sara about his latest idea to make the twins start wearing another color any other color besides pink.

"You know we could bribe them with something ...",

Before being able to finish his sentence Sara with a slightly strained voice from the bathroom replied, "yeah like that ever works, remember Charlie your last bribe, I saw him chewing one of your shoes again this morning."

Silently cursing himself Grissom remembered that decision well ... stop dressing the same and we can get a dog.

It did not help that the dog they chose seemed to have fewer brain cells then some of the bugs he studied.

He had to admit that Charlie was cute and would allow the kids do anything to him but he seemed to have a thing for chewing his shoes.

Smiling to himself he heard Sara say something about a cheese burger before walking out in her robe clutching something that was all too familiar to the couple.

Looking each other in the eye Grissom asked quietly "I'm guessing it was you who ate the cheese burger,"?

Sara nodded her head "It's positive, I got Catherine to get me one."

Not quite registering what he was hearing "bu but how", was all he could reply.

Shaking her head Sara smiled as she got into bed and placed her hand on her husband's chest "well when a man and a woman ...".

Before she finished Grissom placed his hand over Sara's belly, kissed her forehead and said: "I meant when, with requests for extra water to scary monsters and having our bed taken over I don't think we have had time in weeks."

Breathing out Sara replied, "six weeks to be exact. It was our anniversary, remember?"

Thinking back Grissom remembered all too well ... a romantic evening in an expensive hotel with dinner and no children as Jim and Catherine were baby sitting.

Remembering Sara in her sexy black dress her body showing only a few traces of carrying and giving birth to three children Grissom was amazed that they had managed to get through their entree before calling for their cheque and reaching their room upstairs to have hot monkey before falling into 12 hours of uninterrupted sleep.

Smiling to himself as he turned off the bedside light and getting comfortable beside his wife he whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm … dresses that sexy should be made illegal,"

Kissing the side of her neck Grissom stopped as he heard two small voices in unison, "Daddy we're thirsty," sitting up and turning on the light Grissom told Sara to stay put as he went to get his daughters some water.

------------------------------------------------------------

Although the thought of having another child took some getting used to Grissom admitted to himself that there was nothing he could do about it and instead marveled at the fact that at his age he seemed to be the most fertile person this side of Vegas.

Telling their children the big news was much less hassle with the girls ecstatic that they would have a baby in the house like Emma while Teddy could not decide whether he wanted a brother or sister before deciding a sister would be best considering she would not want to play with his toys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four months later Teddy found out that although he had two sisters this did not stop them from kidnapping two of his Action Man dolls for a forced marriage to two Princess Barbie's.

Hearing the shouting from his study Grissom came into the twin's bedroom to see his children in a tug of war over what appeared to be two dolls in military uniforms.

Looking up Teddy saw his father and started talking first, "Dad tell them to give them back their mine."

Pleading back the twins answered "but their getting married today."

Not wanting World War Three to start up again Grissom took the dolls and told his children that marriage was a union that both parties needed to agree to.

Looking confused Teddy followed his father into his study where he accepted the toys back after being told to hide them better this time.

After a few more hours of work Grissom looked at his watch and saw it was nearly time for dinner.

Walking into the living room he smiled at the silence he was greeted to as Lucy, Sophie and Teddy watched what appeared to be the animated movie about an orange fish ... Nemo something.

Unable to hear or see anything in the kitchen Grissom did a quick survey of the area before calling out Sara's name.

With no reply Grissom started to feel sick as he walked quickly into their bedroom to see Sara clutching her baby bump.

Rushing to her side he could see something was not right. "The baby, it's coming," Sara managed through another contraction.

Picking up the phone on their bedroom with one hand he told Sara it would be alright.

Grissom managed to call 911 who kept him calm until the ambulance arrived.

Picking Sara up Grissom carried her to the waiting paramedic staff who placed her on a stretcher.

Turning around to see his children crying and holding on to each other he quickly told them to get into car while he followed the ambulance.

Teddy spoke first, "I want Mommy," the twins who were holding hands were also crying and asking for their mother.

Looking into the back seat while driving in the speed limit Grissom stayed calm praying nothing was wrong with Sara or the baby.

"Shhhh ... everything is going to be fine, Mommy is not feeling well and we can all see her in a minute when we get to the hospital."

Running into the ER reception carrying Sophie holding Lucy's hand while Teddy ran behind Grissom they managed to find out Sara had arrived and was told to sit down while staff worked on her.

Twenty minutes latter Jim and Catherine showed up, Lindsey was at home with Emma and James, Catherine walked over to the children to give out hugs while Jim walked over to Grissom who looked like a ghost.

Placing his hand on his shoulder Grissom looked over at his children before saying, "what am I going to tell them ... she's my life."

Jim who was about to answer was replaced by a doctor who was asking for a Mr Grissom.

Following the doctor into the other room he looked Grissom in the eye, "Mr Grissom your wife has gone into labor ... luckily we have managed to stop the process but she is going to have to stay in hospital on complete best rest for the rest of this pregnancy."

Feeling life coming back into him Grissom almost kissed the doctor before asking.

"Can I see her?"

Taken through to the next room Grissom could see Sara hooked up to numerous IV's but was relieved to see she was Ok.

"Thank god, I was so worried," he said rushing over to his wife and sitting down beside her.

Massaging his hands Sara responded, "Can't get rid of me that easily," while smiling.

Well enough to make jokes Grissom knew everything would be fine.

Walking out to share the news Jim and Catherine offered to take the children so Grissom could stay with Sara that night.

With all of the children given the chance kiss their mother and the twins allowed to kiss the baby bump Grissom accompanied his wife to the maternity ward her new home for the foreseeable future.

Now settled in room 1672 the couple were able to breathe while discussing what lay ahead for them in the up coming months.

"You're going to have to start looking for a new house and the twin's birthday is in two weeks," Sara said listing the many things that needed to be done.

Kissing Sara, Grissom looked down at his wife reassuringly, "trust me if I can run the Las Vegas crime lab I can look after three children and the worlds most stupid dog."

Fighting back the urge to laugh Sara kissed her husband again thinking that his bubble would be burst soon enough and he would eat his words.

---------------------------------------------------------

Come one press the review button, LOL, and give you suggestions at the same time!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter ...

Disclaimers: I do not own CSI or its characters, I also do not own McDonald's or the Disney movie Dumbo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Although it was not the most comfortable nights sleep Grissom was thankful for being able to stay with Sara.

Promising to go home and change before packing a bag for Sara and then picking the children up Grissom drove home feeling relatively peaceful.

After a quick shower and packing some things for Sara he cursed at Charlie for chewing his shoe again and then headed over to Jim and Catherine's.

Thinking that his children had never been so happy to see him Lucy, Sophie and Teddy ran from the house all pulling on one of his four limbs in an effort to get the first hug.

"Where's Mom," "I want Mommy," "when can we see her", were shouted at him as he made his way inside and sat down while they all crawled onto him.

Gratefully accepting a coffee from Jim, Grissom assured everyone that Mommy and the baby were fine but needed to rest in hospital for a while.

After admiring the artwork the children had made for Sara, Grissom loaded his family in the car and headed for the hospital.

--

Buying some flowers on the way to her room Grissom was relieved to see Sara was resting well after leaving for a few hours.

Unpacking the things he had bought for her Grissom then helped Lucy and Sophie up onto the bed so they could have a hug.

Lucy and Sophie who were lying on either side of Sara were telling her what Emma's brother James was like and that Lindsey had braided their hair.

Kissing both of their heads before Grissom helped them on the floor, Sara kissed Teddy for the last time before whispering to Grissom, "Don't forget you need to go shopping and take the kids to McDonald's that always cheers them up.

--

With their final goodbye's's Grissom was the first to break the silence while driving towards the mall,

"Hey who's up for McDonald's and then buying Mommy and get well present."

Greeted back with cheers and smiles Grissom smiled to himself, looking after his three children _was_ going to be a walk in the park.

Arriving at the fast food joint on a Sunday at mid-morning he was amazed to see what appeared to be single father's day.

After ordering their food Grissom accepted his change before the cashier told him what wonderful grandchildren he had.

Overhearing this remark Teddy put the woman straight, "He's our Dad, our Granddad died centuries ago."

Seeing the woman go bright red Grissom moved off quickly not wanting her to see his reaction after being made old enough to be alive while the dinosaurs ruled the earth.

Mentally agreeing with Sara that a Happy Meal did indeed make his children happy they headed off to find Sara a present.

While holding the twins hands and making suggestions on what to buy all three children started running towards a toy store.

Having his hands pulled with some "pretty pleases, and "the baby wants a toy", he relented.

After running after the twins and grabbing their hands and managing to find Teddy looking at different dinosaur toys they made their way to buy the baby a teddy bear.

Paying for the toy Grissom was amazed to see his children running around when he saw other children acting so calmly.

After telling them they would now go and get some books for Mommy to read they ran off towards the book store.

Running after them Grissom soon realized that like it or not he would be a lot fitter by the time the baby was born.

Happy seeing that they were looking at the children's books he walked over to the fiction section.

Knowing Sara would be out of her mind in a few days he was looking at the fourth book he had selected when he heard squealing.

Running over he saw both Lucy and Sophie jumping up and down with a book while a few women looked on.

"Look it's Barbie," "she is in a book", the twins took turns showing their father.

Unsure of what to do Grissom tried to take the books away and put them back on the shelf until the girls started crying.

Seeing more people gather he tried to pick them up but their body's had turned to jelly as they continued to struggle and scream.

Becoming more frustrated he managed to pick up both girls before Teddy came running around the corner to show his father a book.

"No Teddy, you are not getting a book, now go and put it back," Grissom shouted before regretting what he had said after seeing the solemn look on his face.

Managing to pick up the books he had chosen for Sara and his two youngest children as they continued to cry he paid of the books.

The four walked in silence towards the parking building with the twins holding hands and Teddy with his arms crossed over his chest with a look of thunder on his face.

Amazed that he managed to get his children back into the car without too much screaming he closed his eyes and counted to 10 before realizing that he still needed to go grocery shopping.

--

Walking into the grocery store Grissom quickly chose a basket and tried to think about what they needed.

After his children settled down Grissom started walking down the first isle.

Having not prepared a list he had no idea of what to buy as Sara always did the shopping when he was at work.

After deciding he would do a short shop he was picking out something for dinner when he looked around to see the twins had gone.

Grissom ran back to where Teddy was standing and grabbed by the shoulders, "where are your sisters," he asked exasperated.

Looking down Teddy simply shook his head and sat down on the floor.

Realizing this was the worst day he had experience in a while Grissom managed to pick up his son and began running between the isles praying no-one had taken them.

Being the lead CSI on the grave yard shift for so many years he had seen horrific things committed against children.

Seeing the twins holding hands and talking to a woman he breathed a sigh of relief when he got to them.

"Were twins," Lucy and Sophie said in unison.

If it had been any other day Grissom would have rolled his eyes knowing that no-one in their right mind would realize they were anything but.

Putting down Teddy and grabbing the twins for a hug he saw the looks other people were giving him.

"Girls, why did you run off like that," Grissom finally asked.

Watching his daughters as they pointed at the DVD stand Teddy said, "Mum lets us choose a DVD sometimes."

Looking at Teddy and then the girls he spotted Dumbo on the shelf.

"I remember seeing this when I was little shall we get this one," he said quietly hoping that buying them something would stop them from running around.

After getting back to the abandoned basket Grissom continued shopping and after some help from Teddy managed to get a few essentials for the next few days.

--

After arriving home and putting on the DVD for his children he stated putting away the shopping and was tempted to get himself a stiff drink until he heard crying from the other room.

Swearing at himself he rushed into the living room wondering what else could have gone wrong.

He walked in to see the twins crying and Teddy trying to shield them from the movie while trying to comfort them, "if you put your hands in front of your eyes it goes away."

Quickly turning off the TV Grissom looked down at his children in deep confusion.

Although it had been many decades since he had seen the cartoon he remembered a happy movie about a baby elephant.

Sitting down and hugging his children he asked Teddy what had gone on.

"The mommy elephant was only allowed to hug Dumbo for a few minutes just like when we saw mommy in the hospital," he said though tears.

Not realizing a movie could have such an effect he gave them all another hug before suggesting they play with their toys while he put away the shopping.

--

After managing to get his children to eat dinner and have a bath even if it was together he knew going to bed was the next struggle.

"Girls, it is not going to be comfortable all sleeping together," he tried to reason.

Looking into their tired faces he relented. It had been a long day for all concerned and allowing them all to sleep in the same bed would mean there wouln't be another struggle.

--

Walking quietly upstairs a few hours later Grissom managed to move Teddy over so he could get into bed.

Laying down and listening to his children sleep he tried to get comfortable thinking that if today had been anything to go by the next four months were going to be a nightmare.

---------------------------------------------

I hoped you liked! Please review and give my your thoughts. Also out of interest the Dumbo scene comes from my childhood ... my mum was sick and watching that part of the movie I thought I would not get to hug my mum any more ;-( I still to this day cannot watch that movie!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter ... sorry I have taken so long to update ... I have been busy with Baby Mine ... anyway please R&R! Also if Grissom sounds a bit harsh around his kids remember he is under a lot of stress with Sara in the hospital...

------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up with a foot in his face Grissom sat up and saw blankets and sheets scrunched up everywhere and Charlie happily sleeping next to the twins.

Yawning and reaching for his glasses he saw it was just after 7am and realized he had only 45 minutes to get Teddy ready before the car pool came to pick him up.

Waking up Teddy he walked into his son's bed room and quickly thanked God that he and Sara had chosen a private school which meant there was a uniform.

Telling Teddy to get dressed Grissom walked into the kitchen and tried to find something for breakfast.

Turning around he saw the twins in their matching pink night gowns sucking their thumbs while holding hands.

"Hey girls, what do you want for breakfast?"

Taking their thumbs out of their mouths they squealed, "waffles", while Teddy who had just walked into the kitchen dressed asked for eggs.

Looking at the clock Grissom realized today was going to be a struggle as he got out three bowls and started measuring out cereal.

Making sure they were eating Grissom quickly went upstairs and had a shower before dressing and went down stairs again to see Teddy looking at him angrily.

"Where's my lunch Dad," he asked looking anxious.

Suddenly remembering he had to make lunch Grissom quickly ran into the kitchen and was making a sandwich when he heard screaming again.

Finishing Teddy's lunch Grissom ran to the other room as he saw his children fighting over the TV remote.

About to start screaming himself Grissom was relieved when he saw the car pull up.

After walking Teddy to the car he was walking back inside when he called out for the car to stop.

Running up Grissom forgot to ask Teddy, "what time does school finish again?"

Waiting for his son's answer he was relieved when the woman driving responded, "3.45pm and don't forget it's your turn on Wednesday.

Thanking the woman Grissom slowly walked inside knowing he now had 40 minutes to dress the twins and get to work.

After Lucy and Sophie chose their pink Barbie tops, pink skirts and shoes Grissom smiled at himself thinking today would not be all that bad after all.

Looking at their hair he told Sophie to choose some toys while he tried to brush Lucy's tangled knots.

Unable to get Lucy to sit still Grissom gave up thinking it was something he would have to ask Sara to do when they visited that afternoon.

------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the lab Grissom knew the reaction people were giving him was not because he was their boss.

His two cute and very pink daughters were grabbing everyone's attention.

Walking into his office and setting the girls up with their coloring books he sat down at his desk and rang the lab and police forces shared day care.

Putting down the phone Grissom closed his eyes and started rubbing his temples after finding out that he would have to wait three weeks before there were places for both of them.

Knowing there was no way he could go out in the field with two children he started the large mound of paper work on his desk.

An hour later Grissom was stopped by Lucy and Sophie pulling on his shirt sleeve.

"We're hungry," Lucy said closely by Sophie, "It's time for our snack,".

Looking at his daughters he realized he forgot to pack anything he stood up and held both of their hands, "OK, let's get something to eat," he said in a playful voice.

Buying some cookies from the vending machine Grissom sat the girls at the break room and got them some milk not wanting them to leave crumbs in his office.

Shaking his head as he watched them exchange cookies and milk Greg walked in.

"Yeah it's my favorite Grissom's," he called out as he ran over to pick up the twins.

Staring at Greg, Grissom knew the twins were having fun but being wound up would mean they would be running around his office.

"Sorry, boss," the younger man said as he saw Grissom's expression and put the girls down.

"Greg," "play with us", they chanted.

Shaking his head Greg kneeled down to their level, "you girls need to be good for your dad," before ruffling their hair and going over to the coffee machine.

--

Trying for the next few hours to work Grissom finally gave up after the girls started asking loudly what the monsters were doing in the jars around his office.

"There not monsters girls, see that one it's a pig and that's a frog," Grissom tried to educate them hoping they might take some interest.

"Why are they not moving," Sophie asked followed by Lucy's question "where are there mommies?"

Thinking quickly he answered, "there sleeping and their mommy's are at work".

Looking at their father and then back at the jars they stopped as they saw Emma run into the room followed closely by Catherine holding James.

"Emma!", they both shouted as they rushed over.

Watching as they began to tell Emma about the sleeping monsters Catherine walked over to Grissom.

"Busy day ha?", she asked, "we were about to surprise Jim and take him out to lunch but he's out so I thought we could take you guys instead."

Hearing the word lunch the three girls started talking excitingly and Grissom took this as his cue to get his jacket.

After buying some sandwiches and going to a nearby park the girls were happily playing while their parent's talked.

"We went and saw Sara before we came over," Catherine said looking at Grissom, "she's doing OK, but is missing the kids, she's terrified thinking your not coping."

Putting his sandwich down he finished his mouthful before telling his friend what happened yesterday at the mall and how day care was full for three weeks.

"Don't worry Gil, I can take the girls for a couple of weeks, and I'll even brush their hair" she said.

Feeling relief flood over him Grissom thanked Catherine and the two continued to talk while watching their girls play.

--

Seeing the twins off with Catherine, Grissom got back to work and was just about finished when he noticed the time was fast approaching 3.30pm.

Quickly running to his car he drove home just in time for his son to get out of the car and start walking up the path.

"Daddy!", Teddy screamed as he ran over to his father.

Giving his son a hug he then drove them back to work for a few more hours before going to pick up the girls.

--

Walking inside Grissom was happy to see the girl's new hair style and happily watched as Catherine demonstrated the best was to deal with it after accepting the no more tangles spray.

After a quick coffee Grissom managed to get his children into their car seats quickly with the promise of going to see Mommy and that they would be back tomorrow to play with Emma.

--


	4. Chapter 4

Here is another chapter ...

-------------------------------------------------------

The following week was a struggle for the Grissom's but Gil started to feel he was getting a better handle on things with advice from Catherine.

Although he had not braved the mall again and the washing and dishes were beginning to pile up, he felt it was going great.

Being a Saturday Grissom decided that the shopping needed to be done but he wanted to wear his children out first so he decided to take them to the park.

Smiling as he watched his children running around he was happy knowing their energy would be at a state where they would be safe to take into a shopping area.

Making sure all of his children were behaving he saw a familiar face walked over.

"Grissom, long time no see," Lady Heather said as she sat down on the bench next to Grissom.

"Heather, this is not a place I would have expected to run into you," he answered surprised to see her after such a long time.

Watching as she pointed over to a girl aged around eight Grissom nodded his head.

"Your granddaughter," he said.

"Yes Jerome and I now share custody, and you," she asked.

"The two pink girls Lucy and Sophie and Teddy is just coming down the slide," he said smiling.

"And Sara is she here," Heather asked looking around.

Shaking his head Grissom answered, "No there were complications with our latest pregnancy and she has been put on bed rest."

Standing up after hearing her granddaughter call for her Lady Heather addressed Grissom before leaving, "self control is a good skill to posses."

Smiling, his self control around Sara had ended the first time they made love.

-------------------------------------------------------

Half-an-hour later after seeing his children looking tired he rounded them up and headed off to the supermarket.

Following Cath's advice he found a cart so both of the twins could sit at the front and not run away while Teddy walked alongside.

Walking down the isles he looked down at the list Sara had helped him write but because of the size of the store there seamed to be at least 20 brands of everything.

Shaking his head as he looked at the dishwasher tablets he wondered how he survived before getting married.

"She likes the pink ones," the twins replied.

Ignoring his daughters as pink was their answer for anything he looked to Teddy who shook his head.

Buying different variations of everything on the list he was feeling happy with himself until he reached the cereal isle.

"I want these," Teddy called out.

Putting the box in the cart the twins started crying.

Stopping, Grissom attempted to ask them what was wrong until he managed to work out that they wanted to choose some as well.

About to put in another box he saw Teddy become angry.

"It's not fair, they always get what they want and they won't even eat it," Teddy shouted.

Feeling his patience leave him Grissom tried to reason with Teddy before hearing the twins start crying again.

Running over he gave them the cereal only see it being thrown on the floor as they continued to howl.

Breathing in he put in hands through his hair as he saw the mess around him.

The twins were screaming, Teddy was crying on the floor, and what Grissom could have sworn was the same group of women from the previous weekend staring at him.

Picking up the cereal and quickly trying to get the rest of things on the list he was ignoring the crying as he saw a woman walk up.

"Oh, aren't they sweet," the older woman said looking at Lucy and Sophie who were now sucking their thumbs.

Smiling back Grissom was about to say something when the woman stroked their heads, "did you miss your afternoon nap, well when Grandpa …", about to finish Grissom walked over.

"No they are my children," he said angrily, upset that everyone assumed older men were not capable of having children.

Walking to the checkout he decided to play it safe and chose three chocolate bars telling his children if they behaved they could have them after dinner.

Not realizing that tired children did not know anything about patience the twins started crying again and tried to wriggle out of their seats.

------------------------

Amazed that he managed to pay for the items and get his children home safely he collapsed on the sofa as his children, who were now on a sugar high, were running around him.

Grissom was exhausted.

He could not believe what was going on around him.

He had a PHD in entomology, was the head of the Los Vegas crime lab could not control his three small children.

Breathing in and lying down Grissom did not know what to do.

He had followed all of Catherine's instructions and even got them tired before going anywhere.

Closing his eyes he fell asleep only to be woken up screaming 20-minutes later.

Rushing upstairs he expected to find someone injured but instead the twins were fighting with Teddy over his toys.

Having had enough Grissom took the toys and put them up on a dresser so no-one could play with them and then locked himself in his office.

-------------------------------------------

Ok, so I know I did the whole supermarket thing before but decided to extend it so Grissom truly knew what he was up against ... next chapter should be fun ... Grissom gets to go shopping for little girls birthday presents (by himself) and plan the twins birthday party!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter ... I am writing the next chapter of Baby Mine as we speak but this was sitting in my computer and I wanted to post it.

All the usual disclaimers plus I do not own the rights to Baby Annabell Dolls ... they are owned by Zapf creations ... also I do not own Barbie ... all are used for entertainment purposes only! (I was on the toys r us website and thought a couple of four-year-olds might like these toys)

Also alas I do not own CSI though I might be getting the seventh season on DVD for Christmas!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

After learning his lesson and finding out that the twins needed an afternoon nap every day Grissom decided he would shop instead on his lunch breaks.

Finishing his paper work Grissom looked down at his son as he finished his home work.

Now having Teddy dropped off at the lap after school Grissom was able to finish work before they went to pick up the twins.

Not paying attention he suddenly heard the words "birthday party".

"Dad, can Sam come to the birthday party," Teddy was asking.

"Mom said I could invite a friend," he said looking up at his father.

Realizing he had forgotten something Grissom suddenly remembered the twin's birthday party was being held in two days and he had prepared nothing.

----------------------------------

Grissom quickly ran into the Brass household with Teddy trailing behind him and found Cath.

Thinking something was wrong Catherine followed Grissom into the kitchen and closed the door.

"It's their birthday in two days and I have to organize a party and I don't know what to do," he said pacing.

Making him calm down Catherine told him to breathe in: "Don't worry, you and the kids can stay here for dinner and afterwards we will write a list, okay".

"Right," Grissom said feeling slightly calmer, "but who do I invite and …" about to continue Catherine told Grissom that everyone had been invited a month ago and all he needed to buy was party supplies.

------------------------------------

Knowing he still had to buy gifts Grissom took up Catherine's advice and after dinner he sat down with the twins.

"Guess who's birthday it is on Saturday," Grissom asked getting an instant response, "ours", the twins said in unison with huge grins on their faces.

Keeping his smile Grissom then asked what they would like.

"A baby like Emma," they both asked.

Feeling sad Grissom knew they missed Sara but there was no way he could give them their new sibling early.

"I'm sorry girls but the doctor told me the baby will have to stay in mommy's tummy for a few more months," he said hoping they would not start crying.

"No, silly," Lucy said followed by Sophie, "we want a baby like Emma has."

Not sure he understood he watched as Emma gave him her doll after being prompted by Jim who looked as if he was about to burst out laughing.

Looking at the doll he finally realized what his daughters were talking about.

About to give the toy back he jumped backwards as it started crying.

Walking in with coffee a few minutes later Catherine gave him a list and told him they wanted Baby Annabelle dolls.

Smiling and thanking Catherine he started to look at the list and almost chocked.

"They need all of this," he said after looking at the various food items and what he assumed were decorations.

Shaking his head he finished his coffee knowing tomorrow he would have to buy more pink items then he thought possible.

-------------------------------------------------------

After dropping off the twins with Cath and with Teddy at school, Grissom decided to get some moral support from Sara.

Looking up from her book Sara was surprised to see her husband so early in the morning.

Accepting his kiss she was more taken aback when he sat down and grabbed her hands.

"Sara, we have to convince the doctors to let you come home right now I forgot the twin's birthday and I have to buy party supplies and I don't think I can cope," he said without taking a breath.

Bringing up his hands and kissing them Sara spoke, "Gil, I know you can do this, just remember they are only little children," trying not to laugh.

Bringing his chair nearer the bed Grissom laid his head against Sara, "please let our next child hate the color pink and have a love of collect bugs."

Happy to lay next to each other for half an hour Grissom decided delaying the matter would not get his errands done.

Kissing Sara again he said he would bring the kids in later to see her.

----------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the mall Grissom felt uneasy but calmer knowing that he did not have to run after his three children.

Deciding to buy the toys first he walked into the toy store.

Seeing a sign that said girl's toys he started walking up and down the isles not sure what he was looking for.

Walking down a third time he saw the word princess and stopped.

Picking up two Barbie Prince dolls he decided this gift could be from Teddy knowing they would finally have someone to marry their Barbie's.

Careful to buy two the same he saw an employee and asked her about the doll they wanted.

After picking up the two dolls and a few other accessories suggested by Catherine he then decided to buy Teddy a remote controlled tarantula for being such a good brother.

After finishing the birthday shopping after choosing some new books he put the toys in his car before going to the party supply store.

Looking at the different party sets with Barbie he was relieved when a friendly shop assistant walked over.

"I need all of this for my twin daughters' birthday tomorrow," Grissom said to the woman making sure she knew he was the father not the grandfather.

"Wow, the party is tomorrow, I will get you a cart," the woman said knowing she was about to make a big sale.

After spending vast amounts of money on gift bags, toys, plates, banners and other accessories for the party Grissom was simply relieved everything was in the same place.

Noticing it was nearly 2pm Grissom quickly went to the supermarket for party food supplies relieved that Catherine, Lindsey and Mandy had volunteered to come over early the next day to help him prepare.

Managing to unload everything and wrap all of the presents before Teddy came home Grissom went and picked up the girls who were now over-excited about their party knowing it was only one sleep to go.

After visiting Sara, Grissom was relieved to discover that the doctor had allowed Sara to come home for the party tomorrow provided she stayed sitting and a nurse accompanied her.

------------------

After getting home and seeing the twin's reaction he knew getting them to bed was going to be a struggle.

Realizing that they would all be eating junk food tomorrow Grissom decided he didn't care and ordered pizza.

Getting ready for bed Grissom walked into his bed room and smiled as he saw his three children and dog fast asleep.

Ten years ago he was a bachelor who lived for his job who had never even attended a kid's birthday party.

Although his life had changed dramatically he knew he would not change it for the world – although he would prefer less pink.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter finally! I have come up with some great ideas for the next few chapters so they should be up soon. This went through no Beta so all mistakes are mine. I own nothing!

---------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy," "wake up Daddy".

Grissom heard his daughters but refused to open his eyes.

Feeling two children jumping up on the bed Grissom finally opened his eyes and saw from his bedside clock that it was only 5.30am.

"Come on, lets all go back to sleep for a while," he said pulling a pillow over his head as he moved onto his side.

"It's our birthday," both Sophie and Lucy said together.

Grissom knew this was one battle he was not going to win so he went into the next room for some of the girl's presents.

He happily watching as the girls ripped into their new prince Barbie's, new dresses from their grandmother while Teddy opened his tarantula.

He had saved the bigger presents for when Sara was there so she could enjoy their enthusiasm.

After making waffles he was putting on the dishwasher when he saw the twins bringing photo albums over.

"Tell us the story of when mommy was a princess," Sophie asked.

Sitting down on the sofa with his three children next to him he opened the first page of Sara and his wedding album.

"Is that after you rescued her from the castle," Lucy asked after pointing to Sara in her wedding dress.

Amused that his children thought that Sara had been rescued from a castle he knew from Catherine that they thought Sara was a princess because that was the meaning of her name.

Although neither had wanted a big wedding he was happy now that they had gone through some of the formalities for their children.

Happy to tell all of the children the story of their different births he saw it was now approaching 7am and Sara would be home soon.

"Right girls you can wear your new dresses from Grandma and Teddy you can start putting some of these toys away," he said hoping their would be no arguments this morning.

It took longer than Grissom hoped trying to dress the twins after they insisted they wore their Barbie underwear and he could only find one pair.

Finishing off Sophie's hair and praising the creators of no more tangles he saw Sara and the nurse were on time.

Helping Sara inside he managed to hold his children back until she was settled on the sofa.

After finding the rest of the girl's presents and making drinks for everyone he watched as the twins excitement turn into sequels of delight as they un-wrapped their new Baby Annabell dolls and some new books.

A few hours later Grissom watched in amazement as Catherine, Lindsey and Mandy made party food while Sara who was at the table organizing party bags.

Not sure what to do he watched as the twins along with Emma raced around the house screaming followed by Teddy and Sam who were chasing them with his new toy.

Catherine and Sara then yelled in his direction and told him and Jim to take them to the park to work off some of their energy.

Arriving at the park Grissom and Jim happily watched their children playing and both marveled that at their age they were new parents.

After a few hours and some ice cream being bought they took the kids home and got ready for 20 small giggly girls.

------------------

Coming home Grissom marveled at his house that had been transformed into a little girls party room.

Now beside themselves with anticipation all of the children continued to run around and although he felt a headache coming on he knew it was going to get louder.

Remembering he forgot their cakes Grissom was in a near panic when Sara reminded him that Greg was bringing them over.

Amazed that Greg would volunteer to attend his girl's birthday party once he saw the looks Greg and Lindsey were giving each other he started smiling.

----------------------

Although tearful to say goodbye to their mother the twins and Teddy waved from the front door as Sara was driven back to the hospital.

Thankful that his children were now exhausted he looked around at his house and saw the destruction 20 small girls could wreck on his house.

After bathing his children and putting them to bed he was happy to see them drift off almost immediately after reading them a new picture book.

Walking down stairs Grissom took the next hour cleaning up the mess before turning on his computer.

His next mission would be to buy a new house and a real estate broker he had contacted earlier that week had sent him some photos to look at.

-------------------------

Next chapter they get to move house and find out the sex of the new geek baby!


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter! I am getting back into this story so expect a few more updates this week;o) As always I own nothing, this had no Beta so all mistakes are mine.

----------------------------------------------------------

Walking around the house Grissom shook his head.

The house had only four rooms so it was too small and it was in a questionable neighborhood.

"Well Mr Grissom I have one more you can see," the young real estate agent Georgina Simons purred at Grissom.

Feeling the urge to burst out laughing Grissom wanted to tell this young blonde thing that the only woman that he was attracted to was looking even sexier now she was carrying their forth child.

Getting back into his car he followed the agent to another sub-division and smiled knowing Jim and Catherine were only a few streets away.

Arriving at the house he stepped out of his car and looked up happy with what he saw.

On two levels the house boosted an impressive seven bedrooms which Grissom knew would allow the twins to have a bedroom each when they were older.

Listening to Miss Simons he saw the outside pool and admired the basement that would be perfect for his many experiments.

Grissom wanted to make an offer immediately but decided to talk to Sara first.

Thanking the agent he took a file on the house and drove over to the hospital.

Walking into her room Grissom saw Sara's big smile and was happy to hear he was not late for her ultra sound.

"Right, folks as you can see here this is the baby's head and if you would like I can tell you the sex?" the friendly nurse asked.

Looking at Grissom, Sara quickly nodded her head knowing they were both not big on surprises.

"Well I think we created the right flavor," Grissom said before kissing Sara, hearing they were expecting another daughter.

Waiting for the nurse to leave Grissom pulled out the file and was in the middle of describing the houses many attributes when she put her hand up to silence him.

"I told you before that I trust you with any decision you make and I think that if you make an offer it will be the right one," she said before kissing her husband again.

Grissom who had taken the day off work was busy making out with Sara when he heard the doctor clear his throat.

"Folks this is what got you in this situation in the first place," he said happy to see a married couple obviously deeply in love.

Grissom took Sara's advice and made an offer and was happy when after hiring a removal company he was spared having to pack and would be moved into the new house within two weeks.

---------------------

"I don't want to move, Sam lives across the road and I won't be able to see him any more," Teddy told his father with a stern look on his face.

Grissom sighed before getting back to making their final dinner in the house.

"Sorry buddy but this is not negotiable, this house is too small with all of us," he said before turning around to see his son had walked out.

Shaking his head Grissom called for his children to come and eat.

Grissom smiled as he watched all of his children sleeping in the lounge.

The moving company had taken all of the beds that afternoon and Grissom suggested they pretend they were camping knowing it was sad to leave the only house they had ever known.

------------------------

"They always get what they want," Teddy shouted at his father after being told he would have to wait until the twins room was painted before they could complete his.

"Teddy, you are their big brother and you need to show some patience," Grissom said back feeling stressed out after their move.

Hearing the door being kicked Grissom looked up and was shocked to see his son was so angry.

"That has just earned you a time out buddy," Grissom said before lifting up his son and putting him on the stairs.

Father and son stared at each other as they waited for the six minutes to end as if it was a battle of wills.

Teddy finished his time out and walked away to find his ball and mitt.

"Daddy, lets go and play catch," Teddy said after finding the sports equipment.

Grissom who was busily engrossed with his many insects initially didn't hear Teddy's request.

"Sorry son I'm busy, why don't you go and play with your sisters," he said checking on his new scorpion hoping that the move had not stressed it.

"But dad I want you to play with me," Teddy almost pleaded desperate for some attention.

Pulling off his glasses and rubbing his temple Grissom looked at his son and shook his head, "I am very busy Teddy and it is nearly time for dinner so can you please just give me a few more minutes of peace,".

Not quite sure what was going on with his son he watched as Teddy shouted that he hated the house and his sisters and could not wait to grow up.

Grissom felt a headache coming on and was about to go back to his scorpion when he heard crashing.

Rushing up the stairs Grissom was shocked when he saw Teddy had intentionally tipped over the ant arm he was about to move down stairs.

"Teddy what has gotten into you," Grissom said before Teddy launched onto him and tried to punch his father.

"That my boy has just earned you an early night without pudding, now get up to your room now," Grissom shouted unable to curb his anger.

Watching as his son ran upstairs Grissom quickly started cleaning up the mess knowing Sara would be less than impressed knowing ants had taken up hold in her new house.

-----------------------------------

A week later Grissom was busy signing off cases and had decided to take an early afternoon and spend some quality time with his children.

Picking up the girls from the day care center Grissom took them home where the twins decided to host a tea party.

"Put up your little finger," Lucy giggled at her father as he pretended to drink his tea.

Feeling decidedly uncomfortable Grissom sitting on the floor he saw Teddy come in and after he walked away to his room Grissom wondered what was going on with his son.


	8. Chapter 8

Next chapter ... this went through no Beta so all mistakes are mine as always ... as always I own nothing ...

Also I would like name suggestions for the new baby. I want the kids to choose so think what kids would pick, the more funny the better!

---------------------------------------

Teddy knew it was wrong to break things and hit people because his daddy told him so and his daddy could put people in jail.

Teddy knew he didn't want to go to jail but he wanted his dad to pay him attention like he did with his sisters.

He tried to tell his daddy what he was feeling but he was too busy with the twins or his bugs.

Being a big brother was hard work and he did his best but after finding out he was going to have another sister he was upset.

He knew once mummy and the new baby came home they would forget about him even more.

Teddy wanted his dad to take him to cub scouts and watch him play little league but he was always to busy.

Sam, his best friend had joined the scouts last year and his dad would go with him when they went camping and his dad didn't even live with his mum any more.

Along with the scouts Sam's dad took him fishing and went to his soccer games.

Teddy was upset because he wanted a dad like that too but his dad was always working.

When he was at home his dad was playing with the twins or his bugs and he wouldn't even let Teddy play with the bugs and he liked bugs.

After breaking the ant farm and hitting his dad Teddy decided to find a new daddy and chose Uncle Greg.

Teddy knew Greg liked him because he would always talk to him and play with him when he came over.

Besides Greg didn't have any children and they could spent all of their time camping and fishing and playing catch together.

Teddy chose Greg after deciding that Nick already had a baby with Mandy and Jim had his own kids too.

Teddy knew Greg would not be like his real daddy who he loved, but it was better to have a dad that was there all the time.

Having decided to live with Uncle Greg, Teddy had put his cuddly penguin, favorite book on bugs and a picture of his mum and dad he took from their wedding album in his back pack on Thursday night before going to bed.

Walking inside after being dropped off from school Teddy saw his dad playing tea parties with the twins.

"Hi Teddy, there are some cookies and juice on the table for you," Grissom said as he saw his son walk passed.

Walking into the kitchen Teddy picked up his cookies and juice box deciding to save them for his walk to Uncle Greg's house.

Stroking Charlie who came over Teddy then decided to take him as well as he knew his dad didn't like him and Charlie was sure to know the way.

Going up to his room and putting his snack in his bag he found Charlie's leash and walked out the back door.

-------------------------------

Smiling at his girls who were showing him how to burp their dolls he realized it had been two hours since Teddy had come home.

Thinking he must be up in his room Grissom told the girls find their shoes before they went to visit their mother.

Walking upstairs Grissom called out for his son and started to feel dread when he heard no reply.

Walking through the rooms he came to his son's room when he saw a note.

"To Daddy, I am going to go and live with Uncle Greg who will take care of me. He will take me fishing and to the cub scouts and play catch with me like Sam's daddy."

Looking around his room and seeing his penguin was gone Grissom realized that his son had run away and after two hours he could be anywhere.

Running down the stairs he knew what a terrible father he had been.

He had been so caught up with Sara in hospital followed by the twins birthday and moving house he forgot his son needed time alone as well.

Picking up the phone he quickly called Brass, "Teddy has run away, I think he also took Charlie, he left me a note saying he was going to Greg's," he said before feeling a sharp stab of pain in his chest.

His first born, his only son, the only child he though he would have, had run away and Grissom had not even noticed how things were affecting him.

Grissom simply thought Teddy was going through a faze like the twins were.

Ten minutes later Brass came through the door telling Grissom they had most of the Vegas police department looking for him and as soon as Catherine came they would join in the search as well.

Thankfully Catherine took only a few minutes and with her taking the twins back home, Grissom and Brass raced to his car.

--

Walking outside with Charlie, Teddy started to feel a bit sad after his dad did not even notice him leaving.

Holding his head high he brushed a tear away from his cheek and reminded himself that big boys didn't cry.

Charlie lead the way after Teddy told him they were going to Uncle Greg's and was happy to be walked and half pulled along the street away from their house.

Unfortunately because of his age Teddy did not realize that Charlie did not speak human and was simply overcome with joy to be taken for a walk, following where his nose took him.

Having felt like they had walked for 100 miles Teddy saw a bus stop and decided to have a cookie as he was feeling hungry.

Opening up his bag Teddy got out his cookies and after seeing the look on Charlie's face decided to give him one as well because he was his friend.

After having some juice Teddy was careful to put his juice box in a rubbish bin remembering what his father always said about littering.

Putting his back pack on Teddy started walking again.

After another long walk Teddy sat down and looked at his Mickey Mouse watch that his parents had bought him in Disneyland last year and saw it was nearly 6pm.

Feeling sad Teddy knew the twins would be visiting with mommy and then daddy would take them to McDonald's because it was Friday night.

Now starting to cry he wanted to go home, he missed his daddy and Mommy and wanted a hug.

Teddy was also scared that he was lost and knew he would need to get home soon because it would get dark and Greg went to work at night.

Walking for another few minutes Teddy decided to sit down.

Resting his tired legs and feet Teddy was stroking Charlie's head when he saw a police car drive along and stop.

Teddy knew it was wrong to talk to strangers but some police men came to his school and he also knew that his dad worked with police men.

Standing up he was surprised when they knelled down and knew his name.

Nodding back and telling them his name was Edward Gilbert Grissom and that his dad worked with the police he was about to ask them for direction to Uncle Greg's house when he saw his father run over.

-------------------------

Cursing himself over and over Grissom could not believe he had paid such little attention and didn't even realize he had made his son run away.

Even worse Grissom didn't realize his son was feeling left out with the new baby coming.

Reading the note again he knew that as soon as they found him he would make sure they spent more time together and joined the cub scouts.

Looking out of the car Grissom heard music to his ears when it came over the radio that Teddy had been found.

Turning on his siren Jim sped to the location and came to a halt with Grissom rushing to his son.

--------------------------

Happy to see his dad Teddy started crying when he was swept up into a hug knowing he wanted his dad not Uncle Greg.

Looking down at his son Grissom kissed his cheek and gave him another hug, "Teddy I'm your dad and I love you more than anything in the world. I am so sorry that I have been paying so much attention to the twins and mommy but I promise that will change."

Hugging his dad even tighter Teddy was happy now that he had been found because he loved his daddy.

Carrying his son back to the car Grissom got into the back seat with Teddy as Jim proceeded to take them home.

"We can join the cub scouts and tomorrow we can go and play catch at the park if you want," Grissom said holding his son's hand.

Nodding his head Teddy smiled, "and then we could play with your bugs because I like bugs and then we can go fishing."

Unable to keep the smile off his face Grissom could not believe the bug loving, pink hating child he was craving had been there all along.

Getting home Grissom was giving Teddy and Charlie something to eat when Jim signaled for Grissom to come to the other room.

"Me and Cath will take the girls tonight but you need to get both your butts to the hospital because Sara got wind of Teddy's walk and she caused a near riot demanding she come and look for him."

Nodding his head Grissom quickly grabbed his keys and the two Grissom's made their way to the car.

Arriving at the hospital Grissom and Teddy ran hand and hand to Sara's ward both knowing if Sara was angry or upset there would be hell to pay.

Walking into her room Grissom saw the stress and tears on Sara's face and quickly lifted Teddy onto her bed so she could give him a hug.

Sara started crying again the instant she pulled her first born into a hug, "we love you more than you will ever know. What would I do without my Teddy Bear," she whimpered to him.

Kissing him again and again Sara finally felt her heart rate go down as she told him how much they both loved him and how they were his only parents.

------------

Laying against his mother while his father held his hand and they took turns at stroking his hair Teddy listened as they told him stories of when he was a baby.

After another round of kissing from his mother Teddy promised to never leave the house without telling anyone again and to tell them when he was feeling sad or left out.

Getting back into the car Grissom then drove them to McDonald's where Teddy ate his happy meal telling his father all the things he wanted them to do together.

Arriving home Grissom ran Teddy a bath and was unpacking his son's back pack when he saw the book on bugs.

Getting dressed for bed Teddy was all smiles when Grissom instead of reading him a picture book told him about different bugs there were lulling him to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews ... I am sorry I have not responded to them but I decided to miss a nights sleep on Monday to cure me of my slight insomnia, which worked but make me feel like crap. Anyway as always I own nothing and all mistakes are mine ...

If you are also reading Assume the Worst ... I am going to write some more tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Grissom and Teddy enjoyed a big breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes before picking up Lucy and Sophie.

Teddy followed his father's suggestion to move to higher ground when his sisters dashed out to hug their big brother after being encouraged by Catherine.

Grissom thanked the couple profusely for their help and after a coffee Jim and Emma came to the park to give Catherine some time out.

Smiling at his son Grissom was proud of Teddy as he managed to catch all of his throws and he wondered if and Sara had bread an all star baseball player.

After enough time to rid themselves of their excess energy and after saying good buy to Jim and Emma the Grissom's headed for some Saturday shopping.

Smiling to himself Grissom put up the twins push chair and used the bribe of seeing their mother to ensure his children behaved.

Walking around in relative silence Grissom knew Teddy's adventure made his children subdued but it was also because they now knew each others boundaries.

After buying some baby supplies that Sara asked Grissom to pick up, his children became excited when he told them they could choose a new book each.

Seeing Teddy try and choose between a book called Harry Potter and bugs he winked at Teddy when he bought both along with some Angelina Ballerina books for Lucy and Sophie.

Looking at their books in the car Grissom smiled at the girls after they told him they wanted to become ballerinas.

--

Coming home after visiting Sara, Grissom was more than happy to watch his children swim in the pool as he read through some mail.

Smiling as they swam around like dolphins he felt his throat become tight when he read that his mother was coming to visit the following week.

Grissom loved his mother but unfortunately Francesca Grissom and his wife did not get along.

Reading that she would be arriving on Wednesday afternoon and staying a full week he was relieved that she was coming while Sara was in the hospital.

Thinking back he remembered the two women's dislike for each other had started the moment they met.

After proposing to Sara the couple were in high anticipation to see Grissom's mother and tell her the good news.

Instead Francesca initial thoughts were that Sara was a gold digger and besides she had preferred the blonde woman.

Too young for her only son she hoped Grissom might have married a woman more like her and then moved them to California to be closer.

Accepting that Grissom would marry this woman Francesca was less thrilled when that Christmas after spending all day preparing dinner Sara refused to eat the turkey.

Grissom quickly explained that Sara was a vegetarian, something Francesca conveniently forgot, and was feeling ill with morning sickness but Francesca took this as a personal insult.

Sara then added fire to the flame when the following year she cooked trout for Thanksgiving dinner knowing her mother-in-law hated fish.

Being the good husband and son he tried to smooth things over but decided it was simply a blessing that they lived in different states and only saw each other on holidays.

--------------

Grissom kissed his mother on the cheek and greeted her after she landed in Vegas before allowing the twins to hug their grandmother.

Arriving home Grissom had arranged to take some time off that week so they could spend some time together.

Cleaning up after dinner that night Grissom tried to ignore his mother's many comments about the twins sucking their thumbs after he and Sara decided to let them grow out of their habit.

Putting the children to bed Grissom walked downstairs and was happily chatting to his mother he ignored the comment that Sara should learn to control her urges.

"I will expect to see all of you for Thanksgiving as I am visiting my sister in Florida for Christmas," She told her son.

Signing back Grissom knew she would be angry but after all of the upheavals this year and with the new baby he and Sara had decided they would stay in Vegas.

Seeing her disappointment Grissom explained the situation all the while knowing she would hold it against Sara.

"We have a wonderful spare room now and the kids love seeing you so please don't be too upset," he signed before walking up to the babies new room to finish the decorating.

Painting the window sills Grissom focused on his task after his mother started her annual one sided talk about how Sara had been too young to marry Gil.

Grinding his teeth Grissom knew if he ignored his mother's comments that she would get the hint and besides he had told her before that had he married someone closer to his age she would not have any grandchildren.

Francesca Grissom ignored the comments and decided to take an early night before helping the twins with a certain habit the next day.

----------------------

Seeing his son's excitement the next day Grissom knew joining the scouts was the best decision they had made in a long time.

Finding out that Grissom and Teddy would be out until after dinner Francesca told her son she would feed the twins and put them to bed.

Thinking his mother had finally let things settle Grissom kissed his mother and started getting Teddy ready for school

--

Coming home Grissom and Teddy were discussing what might happen next in the Harry Potter book both becoming excited by the boy wizard.

Although Grissom would never tell anyone, once he had read Teddy the first few chapter of his new book on Saturday night he was so enthralled he read the rest of the book that night.

Not happy after finishing the book Grissom used his lunch break on Monday to buy all the remaining titles and was in the middle of book three.

Walking inside Grissom smiled seeing everything was getting back to normal and that the twins were in bed.

After a quick shower Teddy was watching his father read to him when both Grissom's heard whimpering from the next room.

Thinking the twins were unhappy that Grissom had not been there to tuck them in he frowned when they walked in.

"Daddy, we can't suck out thumbs,", "we can't sleep because of thumbs," Sophie and Lucy said before holding up their hands.

Looking more closely Grissom felt his blood boil after seeing his mother had put band aids over their thumbs to stop their habit.

Angry that his mother had gone behind his back he was in the middle of removing the band aids from Lucy when he saw something yellow on them.

Using his excellent sense of smell he suddenly realized his mother had used English mustard on them as a deterrent.

Seeing that it was on both hands he was upset to know they only sucked their left thumbs and had obviously been so distraught started to suck their right thumbs before having band aids put on them.

Bundling up his crying children he took them into the master bathroom and was cleaning their hands when his mother walked in.

"I did that because you are not willing to break bad habits, this is typical of Sara," she started. "She will let them get away with murder and you will let her do what ever she wants. It is not normal for them to be still sucking their thumbs," she said finally happy to tell her son some home truths.

Ignoring his mother and knowing it was going to be a long night Grissom put the twins in his bed before walking downstairs to confront his mother.

"You had no right to interfere with how Sara and I raise our children" he signed with as much force as he could.

Looking for their once abandoned baby bottles Grissom shook his head knowing they would not be able to sleep that night without their thumbs and their bottles would have to be a substitute.

Filling them up with milk and putting them in the microwave to heat them he signed at his mother again.

"Sara is an excellent mother and to set the record straight I am the one who has decided that if they want to suck their thumbs until they are 18 and in college that is their choice," before grabbing the bottles and going back upstairs.

Still whimpering Grissom gave them their bottles and read them one of their new books and was happy to see them fall asleep continuing to suck the empty bottles for comfort.

Walking back downstairs Grissom could not believe his mother had been so cruel before realizing she had done the same thing to him as a child.

"I am sorry if you do not like Sara but I love her with all of my heart and she is the only woman I have and will ever love, I know you do not get along but my love for her will not change," he signed hoping she would finally realize what she said only made him love Sara more.

Knowing she was loosing the battle Francesca said she was going to bed.

Sighing Grissom checked the house and locked up before going upstairs.

Getting into bed he moved Lucy over so he could settle down knowing he had only just managed to coax the twins back into sleeping in their own beds again.

--

Waking up the next day Grissom told his mother he was taking the twins to work with him today after dropping off Teddy at school to let her think about her behavior.

Dropping the twins in day care he was happy to see the mustard had warn off and they were back to sucking their thumbs but with a renewed force.

Sighing to himself he knew he would have to tell Sara in person about his mothers meddling knowing she would be upset if it came from the twins who told her everything in great details.

--

Now angry that his mother had made Sara cry he smiled when on his second visit now with the children the twins told their mother what Grandma did in explicit detail.

Looking at Grissom, Sara was happy to hear her husband had dealt with the issue.

---------------------------------

Arriving home Grissom saw the table had been set and a number of the children's favorite foods had been cooked.

Sitting down to eat Grissom realized this was his mother's way of making amends as she was not the type of person to apologize.

Letting things drop after realizing his mother had finally gotten the point the rest of her visit went without a hitch.

Dropping her off at their airport the following Wednesday Grissom was happy to see that she was coming to Thanksgiving … and that she lived in California.

---------------------------------

**FYI**: I decided to make Grissom's mother a mother-in-law from hell because all I seem to read is her being portrayed as a nice old lady who after meeting Sara they become close friends. I don't have a problem with that but decided to do something different. Also the thumb sucking thing ... I got that idea from my childhood after my step mother did the same to her daughter. Which is funny now because she sucked her thumb in the end until she was 10. I also incided Harry Potter because I am a huge fanatic! I heard from my dad a few years back who was reading it to my sister that a lot of parents were reading a head because they enjoyed them so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter finally ... I had some fun with this so I hope you enjoy;0)

-------------------------------------------------------

Moving into a new neighborhood was not new for Grissom with his latest move being the third since he and Sara had married.

What was different about this move was that Sara was not there to deal with nosy neighbors.

Talk between the men was that Mr Grissom worked for the LVPD though not many knew what he did.

The rumor that many of the single and divorced women liked was that he had been widowed and with adorable children they started visiting.

Walking to the front door on the third day Grissom was surprised when Katie Smith from across the street come to visit in a mini skirt and tank top.

"Oh, my Mr Grissom the stress you must gave through, my name is Katie Smith and I live across the street," the bottle blonde told him before walking into the lounge.

Looking around Katie frowned when she saw pictures of another woman realizing that this Mr Grissom was obviously not over his late wife.

Trying her best to entice the older man she invited him and his children to a neighborhood barbecue that weekend.

Happily accepting the invitation Grissom decided that he would tell Sara that he was not as social inept as she kept telling him.

The following day another woman named Louise Jacobs and her daughter Melissa came to visit with some freshly baked cookies.

Thanking Louise and taking a bite Grissom was happy with his new house after such a wonderful welcome from his neighbors.

---------------

Having made Sara's favorite salad Grissom rounded up his troop and headed across the road ready to prove Sara wrong.

Arriving at the party, Grissom showed up Sara the instant he arrived when he had many women volunteering to help him.

Eating a hamburger while watching his kids play he saw Katie walk over.

Unfortunately for Grissom who only had eyes for Sara did not see a woman who was on a mission.

"Gosh it must be hard being a single father, how long has it been," she asked.

"Oh, about four months now, I," about to continue another woman name Cindy walked over and decided to join in.

"Mr Grissom, I am so glad you chose this neighborhood, with its fine schools and parks, I guess we will be seeing a lot more of you," she said leaning forward to show him her cleavage.

Now standing in a group of women Grissom could not help but smile as many of them fired questions at him and invited him to different events and dinner parties.

Frowning to himself Grissom had to admit that although these women were friendly, at other social gatherings when Sara was with him they tended to stay away.

Grissom tried to his best ability to talk to all of the different women but he was secretly relieved when the girls called out for him.

Showing Sophie how to tie her shoe lace as Lucy watched on before giving them a kiss Grissom did not see the group of women starring in awe wishing their husbands and ex-husbands were like this.

Having finished his task Grissom was rescued by Bud another neighbor who told him he was rescuing him from "the pack".

Not sure what Bud was talking about Grissom happily told some of the men what his job entailed.

After listening in admiration Bud told him he would make a good candidate for the head of the neighborhood watch committee.

Looking at his watch Grissom then decided it was time to go home and after refusing some help from Katie, Louise and Cindy he got home.

Closing the door Grissom breathed a sigh of relief realizing there was a reason why he chose to be anti-social.

--------------------------------

Over the following few weeks the Grissom's got back to normal and everyone including Charlie was pinning for Sara.

In the kitchen making lunch two Sunday's following the barbecue Grissom grimaced when head from Teddy that "the strange woman from across the street is walking across our lawn".

After discussing the barbecue with Jim at work Grissom now realized that because Sara had not been seen everyone assumed he was a widower and in need of a new wife.

In Grissom's defense Sara also found this funny and quickly reminded him, after whipping away her tears of laughter, why he had a basement to hide away in.

Not sure what to do Grissom called his children to the table to eat and answered the door.

"Ms Smith, how happy to see you again so soon," he tried to sound friendly and evasive.

"Not soon enough if you ask me," she said before thrusting a basket of muffins on him before walking inside.

"I decided to come over and see how you are going," she said noticing the pictures had not moved.

Not sure what to say but wanting her to leave Grissom was saved by the twins who had come into investigate.

"Were finished Daddy, can we go see Mommy now?", they said in unison.

"Our Mommy is in hospital, she is having a little sister," Lucy said followed by Sophie, "we visit everyday."

Smiling down at his daughters he told him to go and find their shoes as they would be leaving soon.

Turning back to Katie he could see the slight anger in her eyes before she started walking towards the door.

"Well, I guess I must have got my wires crossed, I better go," she said walking outside, "but if you ever need some time out," she said smiling suggestively.

Shaking his head Grissom thanked her again for the muffins, "Sorry Ms Smith but I mate for life and Sara is the only woman I have ever wanted," he said before closing the door.

Smiling again he walked into the kitchen and made sure the twins had something else to eat before heading out to visit their one and only – all the while knowing he was going to buy them all ice cream for scaring away Katie Smith.


End file.
